


Love Over Work  (Phan)

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Phandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phil is a youtuber still, Their careers are making it hard for them, This is an au where dan is a pianist because idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Dan and Phil meet when Phil overhears Dan playing the piano in a mall when they were both 16. Their friendship begins almost immediately, and it stays and blossoms into more...the only problem is when Dan becomes a famous pianist in a band, and Phil becomes a famous youtuber, the two of them have trouble finding time to spend together.





	1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is short. The fic will start with an established relationship, but the prologue will be of their meeting. There will be bonus chapters of them when they were younger as they were developing the relationship as we

The music graced Dan's ears as he fingers glided across the keys, a slight hum leaving his lips as he did so. He did it almost mindlessly, his eyes not even on the piano, the smirk on his lips showing how dear the music was to him. It was times like this that Dan lived for. Times where he could forget the world…

...and the fact he was playing in a public place. In fact, he didn't even realise it until he heard clapping almost directly behind his back, startling him from his blissful daze.

Turning towards the noise with color rushing to his cheeks, a nervous smile forced itself onto Dan's face as his brown eyes met icy blue ones. “Uh, thanks?” He said, his voice tiny as he seemed to shrink back. He hadn't expected anyone to actual notice his playing.

Dan's timid thanks was met with a shining smile, and Dan could feel his nerves melt a little at how welcoming it was. He took a moment to inspect the boy, his eyes firstly lingering on his eyes once more. They seemed almost to shift between blue and gray, one second that shocking ocean and the next enveloping fog. His hair was black, and he had a long face with a, Dan had to admit, extremely cute nose.

“That was really good! Were you even looking as you were playing?” His voice sounded so cheerful compared to Dan's nervous one, and for some reason Dan was compelled to relax as an easy smile crossed his face.

“I know that song pretty well, I bet I could play it in my sleep if someone gave me a keyboard.” Dan's smile grew as the boy laughed.

“From what I saw I'm sure you could! I'm Phil, by the way.” Phil extended his hand, which Dan took and shook it.

“I'm Dan, it's nice to meet you, Phil.” Dan wasn't used to being this social, but for some reason this boy made him feel a little more comfortable. Maybe it was because of how kind he sounded.

Phil opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of someone calling what Dan assumed was Phil's full name stopped him. A sigh left his lips and he sent an almost apologetic glance in what he hoped to consider a new friend's direction. “That’d be my mum. I would like to keep talking though, so…” Phil paused, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen and plucking a leaf from the plant nearby, since the piano was out in the open in a walk-around mall.

Writing a series of numbers that Dan could safely assume were a phone number, Phil handed the leaf to Dan with a beaming smile just as his name was called again. “I have to get going! You should text me later! Bye!” 

Dan raised his hand in farewell as Phil ran off, staring at leaf in his hand in a sort of awe. That boy had just given him his number. This boy he had known for less than ten minutes.

And for some reason, Dan wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dan!” Phil's voice echoed through the apartment, earning a groan from the brunette as he rolled over and shoved his head into his pillow with a grunt. While he mainly just wanted to lay in bed curled up in his blankets, Phil had apparently let Dan steal his once more through the night, part of his mind chided him for not going to his boyfriend who had obviously woke up earlier than him and wanted him for something.

Dan wasn't sure which side of his brain’s argument was winning until he heard Phil's voice again and rolled off the bed in a drowsy daze. Getting up and making his way out the door, he answered in a groggy voice. “Yes?”

“Get up you lazy butt! I made breakfast!” Phil called back in a sing-song voice, and Dan couldn't help the smile creeping onto his face.

“I already was up! You didn't have to call me lazy…” Dan pretended to pout as he snuck up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back into his arms, cuddling his face into his neck.  
“Morning…”

Phil smiled, leaning his body back into the warmth of his boyfriend, only for Dan to pull away as he noticed the food on the table.  
There was a stack of pancakes, not the prettiest, but it wasn't as if Phil was a master chef. Syrup and a tub of butter were laid on the table, and a bowl of strawberries and blueberries adorned each side of the plate carrying the fluffy circles.

“Aww, thank you sweetie!” Dan cooed, placing a kiss to Phil's cheek before approaching the food. Phil's joyous laugh filled the air as Dan took a seat, his cheeks turning rosy.

“Well, I wanted to do something special for the big day!” Big day...oh yeah. Dan felt his heart drop for a moment as he remembered what would be happening for the next few months. He would be gone, on tour for no less. His band had taken off recently, unlike he had ever expected despite Phil's constant reassurance it would. Gone for two whole months…

Dan forced a smile onto his face, despite knowing it wouldn't pass Phil unnoticed. Phil frowned slightly as he took a seat by Dan, a hand falling upon his arm in a reassuring way. “I know you're scared, Dan, but I also know you can do it.” 

“It's not the performing I'm worried about.” Dan replied, his voice riddled with melancholy. “Two whole months of not seeing you? It's so long…”

Phil rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, a face barely holding back its own sadness taking over his expression. “I know. I wish I could come with you, but I don't think revealing...us… would be a good idea right before you're starting tour.”

Dan hated to admit it, but Phil was right. Both his and Phil's fans could be a little clingy at times, and he didn't think he could live with the thought of Phil getting harassed because of him.

“If it makes you feel better, as soon as you come back I could release a video about it and I could come with you on the next one.” Phil said, snuggling his face into Dan's shirt, causing a smile to lift his lips.

“I'd love that. I want everyone to know how much I love you.” He placed a kiss to Phil's head, his chest warming. 

“Now, eat, because I know you probably won't stop to get anything.” Phil said, pulling away, ignoring Dan's murmur of protest.

Dan began to eat with a fake pout on his face, making Phil roll his eyes in a playful manner as he made his own plate.

“Y’know, you look pretty cute when you're trying to act grumpy.” Phil commented as he stabbed a part of his pancake with a knife, grinning at the smile he earned from Dan.  
“But I think I like happy Danny more.”

“Aw come on Philly, I'm the one who's supposed to use the nicknames.” Dan said, trying to hide the fact that he thought Phil calling him ‘happy Danny’ was extremely cute.

“Sure, Dan, keep acting like you don't like it.” Phil didn't need to look up from his pancake to know Dan was trying to hide a flustered smile.

The rest of their breakfast was filled with similar banter as Phil tried to keep the mood of the room positive. It dropped again as soon as Dan was going to his car, Phil trailing behind him quietly. 

Dan stopped in front of the car door, hand hovering over the handle, visibly shaking before he turned back to Phil. “I wish you could come with me.” His voice trembled a bit, which he wished it wouldn't do. He was supposed to stay strong in this, he was the one leaving after all. Phil shouldn't have to be the one who acted strong in this moment.

Instead of breaking down though, Phil pulled Dan into a tight hug, causing the traveling bag he had been holding to fall to the pavement with a quiet thud. His voice, close to his ear in a whisper, seemed to calm all visible worry Dan had. “As do I, Dan, but you can do this. It's not that long.” He pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before continuing. “I love you.”

A weak smile from Dan, and an encouraging smile from Phil, along with the rest of their ‘goodbye’s and ‘i love you’s, and Dan was gone. For two whole months.


End file.
